


Ignite引燃

by NiDiee



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiDiee/pseuds/NiDiee
Summary: 又名：去年买了个表





	1. Chapter 1

这是一篇肉。看肉直接chapter3

很多废话，很无聊，很无脑，很ooc，很粗俗。

And im pretty sure you wont like it;)

so just save your time, DO NOT read this sh1t.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

1\. 无回复

【少喝点】

【结束了打电话给我，我去接你】

【（可爱表情）】

【别乱吃别人给的东西】

【回我消息】

【昨天过火了，对不起哥】

【(生气表情）】

【（抓狂）（抓狂）】

【回我】

【在干嘛】

【 [视频通话] 】

【 [视频通话] 】

【 [语音通话] 】

从饭局开始，柳济鸿的手机就没停止震动。

“嚯哟，大冠军，家里的娇妻看你看的那么紧啊” 高中老同学调侃。

柳济鸿笑的按下音量键，摆摆手，”哪里，哪里，哪有什么娇妻啊。“

是啊，何止娇妻，简直悍妻一个。他脑子里想到方星现张狂的表情，忍不住苦笑一下。

今天是柳济鸿的高中同学会，他已经错过了好几年的同学会，这个月队伍的训练安排比较宽松，他终于闲下来和多年未见的老同学们坐下来喝个小酒聚个餐。

”哪能啊，你们队不是去年拿了守望先锋联赛的冠军吗，就没几个美女为你倾倒吗。“老同学继续扯皮，”我们那时候以为你们这比赛大概不行了，你也要退役。没想到，这办了首尔主场之后，一下子爆热，还持续了这么好几年呢“

”嗨我也没想到，“ 柳济鸿谦虚的垂下头，”这几年都忙着东奔西跑的比赛，哪里能谈什么恋爱。“

老同学们听到他那么说都心照不宣的笑笑，”不过你们搞竞技体育的累是累了点，赚得不少吧。“其中一位说道，”你看你这表。“ 他指指柳济鸿腕上黑色表盘的手表。

柳济鸿没有说话，他有含蓄的笑了笑。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

2\. 无脑买买买

这是方星现去年圣诞节送给他的礼物，劳力士的黑色迪通拿。是他随着守望先锋世界杯韩国队一起去瑞士参赛的时候买的，柳济鸿是黑色的，而方星现是白色的。

方星现这个人，连送礼物都带着蛮狠。圣诞节那天，作为多年伴侣的柳济鸿应付的买了条巴宝莉的围巾作为礼物，订了个西餐，打算斯文低调的过了这个节日。

哪知道方星现吃着饭，就抓过他的手，一把撸掉了他手腕上那个陪他征战多年的泰格豪雅，掏出湖绿色的表盒，把这块黑色迪通拿扣在他腕上。

”我觉得好看就买了的，就上个月买的。我觉得适合你，而且你现在这块带了快六七年了。“

餐厅灯光昏暗，方星现的眼睛藏在圆眼镜下，有点痴迷有点精明又有无限深情。

”我也有一块，白色的。“

”别人求婚都是戒指。我不喜欢。钻戒也好裸戒也好，都配不上哥的手，也配不上我的。”

“哥的手，是拿枪的手，是神的手。“

“这块表，难买到，好看，配哥的身价。”

“等我们六七十岁，戴着对表，穿着我们的冠军夹克衫。”

“我们绝对是世界上最酷最强的一对。”

是啊，我们两个在一起，只能赢。

赢得比赛，赢得爱情。

胜利。

无数次在守望先锋比赛结束显示的两个字，回响在柳济鸿耳边。

他鬼迷心窍的默许了方星现的蛮狠，鬼迷心窍的默认了六十岁还要穿着冠军夹克这个设定。

也鬼迷心窍的确定了方星现，这个臭小鬼，就是自己一生的伴侣。

隔天起床，睡眼惺忪。柳济鸿摸了摸光滑的手表表面，二话不说就去付了麻浦区那套二室公寓的首付。

然后和方星现过着边打比赛边还房贷的小日子。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	2. Chapter 2

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

3\. 恶心他妈给恶心开门，恶心到家了

”哎，你看你，还和以前一样，那么害羞。“

老同学看着柳济鸿那拇指蹭着劳力士不语的样子，打趣道。”说你两句就脸红，”

“还记得吗，以前高一我们逃课出去打游戏。和高三的学长，就是那个打橄榄球的那个。”，这位同学往事绵绵不绝的道来。“人家学长想亲近你，把手放你手上，结果你拎起键盘就往人脸上砸过去。不就是摸了一下，那反应大的，吓得哥几个到毕业了都不敢和你勾肩搭背的。“

另外几个同学也开始附和，搞得柳济鸿想为自己开脱，却更加不好意思。只得举了举酒杯干了一口。

“哦对了，那个学长也会来哦。” 一哥们说道，”他现在是我的上司。”

大家都愣了愣，好端端的加个八竿子打不着的人，气氛一下子冷了下来。

那位同学继续道，”我老板听说世界闻名的柳济鸿选手也会来，说是下了会议就赶过来。”

这下轮到柳济鸿尴尬了，当年网吧打架事件还没解决，这十几年不见了，都查无此人了。说来喝酒就来喝酒，真是有些晦气。

有人举起了酒杯，这话题就算告一段落，大家纷纷喝酒吃肉，不再多去考虑。

【 结束了吗 】

【 还在弘大那边吗 】

【哥为什么不回我】

【回我】

【回我】

【柳济鸿】

【(生气表情）】

【哥。。。我担心】

【 [语音通话] 】

手机又开始嗡嗡震动，同桌的伙伴说着下一摊去哪一家唱K，柳济鸿侧了侧身，借着去洗手间的名义去门口给方星现回了个消息。

【没喝多，在弘大，要去唱K。爱你，放心】

没过十秒，方星现就回了消息。

【哥，别嫌我烦。】

【想你，我去接你】

柳济鸿笑了笑，这个臭小孩。

等他回到酒桌上的时候，气氛已经达到了最高。有些人碍于家里有妻儿老小等着，就得先回去。其余的都说好去下一摊。

家里有妻却不能公开的柳济鸿，也被划为下一摊酒吧的成员之一。

”喝喝喝，把剩下的都喝了“大家都互相怂恿着干喝完剩下的几瓶烧酒。等买单时，没有一个人不是哆哆嗦嗦，踉踉跄跄的。

大家相互搀扶的走出饭馆，向酒吧前进。

酒吧就隔着一条街，门口站着一位西装男，有点格格不入。”“老板！”边上内哥们叫着。

柳济鸿眯了眯眼，嚯，好么，该来的还是躲不掉。这不就是当年吃了自己一键盘的那个猥琐学长吗。

虽然长相衣着都有极大的变化，但这油腻猥琐的眼神依然没变。

柳济鸿有点隐隐想吐，他很想快点结束这倒霉催的同学会，他想回到自己和方星现的家，让方星现抱抱自己，安慰一下有些过度社交的疲倦心情。

他摸出了手机，解锁，敲下几个字，发送。

【X酒吧】

【（ebichu难过表情）】

酒吧门口那人朝着这群歪歪扭扭的男人们招了招手，“嗨学弟们，还记得我吗“

大家纷纷客套起来，好久不见，您最近顺利吗，听说您开了公司，当初就知道跟着您混有前途。

柳济鸿站在最外面，没有搭腔。

大家三三两两的进入酒吧，入座。好死不死，这个学长还挨着他的下属和柳济鸿。

这人身上有点古龙水味儿，刚喝了几瓶烧酒的柳济鸿有点想吐。

”哎，我这下了班就赶过来，就是为了见你的，大明星。“油腻学长又开腔。”你们这比赛太火了，我下属的女孩子天天叽叽喳喳的讨论你，ryujehong。”

柳济鸿连忙推脱，“哪里哪里，当初不好好学习就只能打游戏混口饭吃。”

“可别那么说," 这学长动了动身子，抬起手臂想揽过柳济鸿，却被他往后倒的躲掉，”都说你不落的神话，传奇老将."

被恶心的人夸奖只能更恶心，柳济鸿苦哈哈。

“你可是最热门的选手，”这人继续恶心又浮夸的说，“还有一个JJoNak嘛，黄金年纪去服兵役，去年服完兵役一出来就打世界杯，又拿了MVP。”

“别说我们坐办公室的，其实我们也很关心体育的。”那个同学，恶心男的下属搭腔道。

柳济鸿没有说话，刚刚喝下去的酒起了反应，想吐又烧胃。

这学长也没闲着，抬手拉起柳济鸿的手，“你们打电竞的和我们就是不一样，这手都保养的好好的。”

”你的每场比赛我都有看“

”你高中时候白白净净的，还那么瘦”

”那时候早就注意到你了，我偷跑出去看你，你居然他妈的打我。”

“现在呢，你现在还想逃吗”

“你还敢打我吗，柳济鸿选手“

太恶心了，太恶心了。柳济鸿甚至感觉到这个男人的手指蹭过了他的手表。

周围的同学聊天的聊天，喝酒的喝酒，就算余光扫见这一幕也没有人愿意上前搭腔。毕竟柳济鸿也算半个公众人物，何苦惹这个麻烦。

柳济鸿喉咙口开始发胀，他恶心，对于这个吃他豆腐的猥琐男，对于这些或冷漠或无奈的眼神。他狠狠的抽回来手，”我喝多了有点难受，出去透透风“，说着就转身去了厕所。

【酒吧好吵】

【我想回家】

【你来吧】

柳济鸿给方星现发了kkt, 盯着屏幕，直到消息上面显示已读。

【（收到表情）】

【出发了，哥过十五分钟来停车场】

柳济鸿满意的收了手机，走出厕所隔间。

”诶，我以为你回去了呢“那个恶心男的下属同学正在水池边洗脸。水都没擦干，有些狼狈。

柳济鸿尬笑一声。

”对不起啊，我擅自把上司叫来。你知道的，给这种傻逼打工也挺无奈。“ 那人憨憨的笑了下。”他就是一直挺挂记着你，也算是个粉丝。也没有什么恶意的。“

柳济鸿没有说什么，算是默认了。大家都是为了生计。在同窗同学面前他绝对没法狠下心放话，只能到此为止。

见他不做声，这同学也是尴尬的咳了咳。“看你刚也挺难受的，吃解酒药吗。”说着从上衣口袋里顺了一个小瓶子出来。

是市面上常卖的解酒药的包装。

他倒了一颗摊在手心里，然后张嘴仰头吞下去。

“你也来一颗？舒服一些”

柳济鸿心想，等方星现来还得十几二十分钟，不如先吃颗药解酒。

被方星现看到喝的东倒西歪一定会被数落。毕竟自己在他喝醉的时候，数落他的样子就连教导主任看到都会甘拜下风。

解酒了还能给那些同学打个招呼告声别再走。多年聚一次挺难得，扫兴了就不好。

“谢啦”他也摊开手心，甩了一颗进嘴里。

等他俩打打闹闹回到包间的时候，里面的人大多已经喝了东倒西歪了。柳济鸿的去意愈发重了，摆摆手给为数不多的清醒人告别。

“下次再约啊。”一想到方星现快到了，他有些轻松。

突然他眼前一黑，视觉瞬间消失，太阳穴突突的跳，连胃酸也一下翻涌上来。

[完了]，他心想。

这时一阵古龙水的味道传来，”需要我扶你去厕所吗。“恶心的声音传来。

比起短暂失明的恐惧，和头疼的恶心，柳济鸿满脑门的愤怒反而更加强烈。

”去你妈了个逼，离老子远点。“

说完推开那傻逼就撒丫子的往楼梯间跑。

[快，快去停车场]

[方星现，你他妈快来，再不来老子就要死这儿了。]

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

4.无服务主播

今天方星现直播间的观众们又见证了神奇的一幕。

他傍晚就开播了，在队伍的基地里。开着欢快的rap，和每个订阅和dona打招呼感谢。

然后开始和LEETAEJUN的双排竞技。

三胜之后他开始得意洋洋，吸了两口烟，接着和李泰俊大吹特吹，显得心情爽的一批。

然后拿出手机啪嗒啪嗒点了两下。继续傻乐。

过了一会儿又啪嗒啪嗒的打着什么，一直盯着手机屏幕。

像是没有得到回应。

静止了一分钟后面无表情的放下。

接着他不做声，点击鼠标退出双排，点起一根烟深吸一口。

然后他关了麦，关了摄像头，退出了等待的竞技排位。

观众们都有些被吓到，方星现要是不爽起来那张臭脸就没几个人不怕的。

到底发生了什么。所有人都不做声，连chat也没几个人敢聊了。

【说好今天要五连胜哦】10,000韩元。

有位观众送了dona。不过没有得到回应，方星现怕是走开了。

过了四分钟，大家听到索索的动静，方星现打开摄像头，”那就五连胜吧。"

说着继续开始等待排位，大家开着镜头前的方星现臭着脸也不说话，偶尔低头看看手机。

大家心照不宣的不去KY到底发生了什么，反正别惹生气的章鱼就是最聪明的做法。

接着就是心不在焉的排位，连败三局，方星现的脸臭的比咸鱼还臭。

他又开始摆弄手机。盯着屏幕。

这样的方星现太反常了，甚至有观众跑到李泰俊的直播间去问，“是不是LEETAEJUN拿死神演队友被发现了。”

直到方星现那头响起kakao的一声提醒，这沉重的气氛终于被打破了。

镜头里方星现眯了眯眼提了提嘴角，摸着鼻子笑道“连胜没了，那就五胜吧。”

“赢五局下播。”

“今天有一点累，昨天睡太晚。”

“没干什么啊，就是晚睡，嘿嘿。”

66号公路胜，漓江塔败，里阿尔托败。

“还差一局就五胜了。”方星现点开新的排位。

等了十几分钟终于等到了。

正在进入艾兴瓦尔德。

攻防互换的时候，他的手机又震了一下，紧接着又震了。

然后。

然后就没有然后了啊。

方星现直接强退了比赛，还什么都不说的关了直播。

管他什么dona，什么五局，什么守望先锋。

他狂奔出基地，这时候他只知道。

柳济鸿说快去接他，他说他想回家。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	3. Chapter 3

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

5.无前兆药效

地下停车场闻起来就像是被窝里的闷屁。

柳济鸿头昏眼花的跑到停车场的时候，已经去了半条命了。

他的手臂和背脊已经开始冒汗，眼前的景象也开始迷幻破碎。

[热，尼玛的真热，我要烧起来了]

但是他的理智还在分析，[得把刚刚吃下去那个药吐出来。]

当然身体比大脑还要早一步行动。他扶着墙边的管道，对着墙角就哗哗的吐了起来。

呕吐物混着地下的潮湿臭味如此的刺鼻，柳济鸿有些难堪，但是理智已经被身体上的酥痒和火热打败。

耳边只有他心脏扑通扑通的跳动声。整个人想掉进了水里。

他想，[怎么办，这么臭，地狱都没那么臭吧。]

[ 我看我今天得死这儿了]

他顺着下水管道滑到地上。

眼前一阵阵的发黑，偶尔闪过几个光斑。

“哥，济鸿哥。"

“柳济鸿。”

方星现的越叫越大声，就差把停着的车的警报给叫响。

柳济鸿想回应，却一点力气都没了，像烂泥一样的靠在墙边。

[方星现你这臭小子，别叫了，丢脸死了]

他难受的想晕过去。

直到他眼前闪过那个熟悉的纹了两朵玫瑰的手臂，柳济鸿舒了一口气，半昏过去。

-

方星现把柳济鸿拖上车的时候心里就有数了，这纯良的老柳一定被下了夜店里同性恋们间流通的情色虎狼药。

回家打一炮还得收拾，更何况昨天玩疯了的战场都还没清理干净。

[去酒店吧。] 方星现把着方向盘，侧头看了看一旁断片的柳济鸿。

[这一晚上可真够折腾的。]

他又好气又好笑。

明明和他千叮咛万嘱咐不要乱吃东西，谁知道那些所谓的”老同学“经过社会的洗礼会变成什么样肮脏的大人。

这柳济鸿白比自己多活几年，单纯的不行，不知道防人，就知道一味的信任。

方星现无奈的笑笑，趁着红灯的时候捏了捏柳济鸿鼓鼓的脸颊。

”嗯....星现啊。“ 柳济鸿醒着，哼道，”空调，热。'

说着挣开安全带，扭动着。

[靠，来了。] 方星现暗叫不好，柳济鸿的药效发作，得赶紧解决。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

6\. 无拉灯做爱

(卑微作者：AO3可以让我写捅屁眼这种粗俗词汇吗？捅屁眼那么舒服，为什么不能明着写）

柳济鸿恢复了一点理智的时候，他已经是头抵在酒店套房里的马桶圈上了。

“哥，可以了，别吐了。”方星现也双膝跪着，从背后环着柳济鸿。

而柳济鸿半个头都在马桶里，依旧在干呕。

“水。”

方星现放开他，跑去冰箱里拿了一瓶水，又环抱着柳济鸿给他喂下去。

“来，漱漱口。”

水冰冰凉，柳济鸿被激得太阳穴震痛。胃烧灼的疼，身上无敌的热。

他依旧不愿意开口，但是却想贴着方星现的皮肤。凉凉的皮肤。

方星现帮他解开皮带，解掉手表和首饰。然后低头脱掉鞋子和袜子。

“热，”柳济鸿放开了马桶，转身攀上了方星现的脖子，用脸颊蹭着方星现的脖子，“臭小子，空调调低点。”

方星现知道他开始说胡话了，看他吐的嘴唇都在抖，身子却火热，哄道，“出去，躺床上舒服一些。”

哪知道柳济鸿连起身的力气都没有，方星现架着两脚虚浮的他，有点沉，他实在脱力，便把柳济鸿扔在地毯上，一屁股坐沙发上。

“草，几吨重啊。”

窸窸窣窣脚边的人开始蠕动，柳济鸿支着身子抬头看着方星现，然后顺着他的大腿摸摸索索的又攀上他的脖子。

“操，吃了春药就对老子的脖子感兴趣了吗。”

柳济鸿那嘴唇贴着方星现的脖子，用舌尖舔过他的皮肤，咸咸的，他缩回舌头砸吧了一下。

“星现啊，热。帮我脱一下。”

眼前的人，这么多年交往，撒娇的次数屈指可数。今天因为一颗药居然表现出这幅模样，方星现有点发憷，眼前这个人到底是谁。

“热，”柳济鸿拉起方星现的手，往自己衣襟上带，“呜...我脱不掉" 他真的没有力气。

方星现揪着他卫衣的下摆往上提，而柳济鸿也很配合的举起了手手。皮肤遇到冷气，褐色的乳头就立起来，不过柳济鸿觉得很舒服，吃吃的笑了起来。

”嘿嘿，“ 他揪着方星现的T恤，”你也脱“

方星现无语的看着他。 见他没反应，柳济鸿拉了方星现的oversized T恤衣角，把头伸了进去。

他真的太热了，他渴望有一个肌肤能够亲密一下，能够有个人可以给他一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

平日里他是队伍里的老大哥，是选手，是半个公众人物。即使在爱情面前，他也是有担当的年长恋人，是温柔的伴侣。

今天的他已经被迷幻的忘记自己常年给自己的设定，他太需要释放本我，他太需要忘记自己是谁的做一场爱了。

方星现无奈的看着柳济鸿像孩子一样的行为，胸前的衣服被撑出一个头的形状。

”哥，济鸿，别这样，我脱我脱。“

柳济鸿才不管他，他把头钻到方星现的衣领下，舔着他的右胸。[ Que Sera Sera]，他默念。

然后嘴唇贴着肌肤，移到方星现的乳头上，柳济鸿就像是孩子一样吮吸着他的乳头，直到嘴里含着的小豆变得硬硬的，他坏坏一笑，拿舌尖不停的拨弄着这颗无辜的小豆豆。

方星现被舔过的皮肤都有点凉凉的，他有点爽但又有点郁闷。胸口这个孩童般的男人真的直到自己在和谁做爱吗？他纠结。

当然被药物控制的男人才不会想那么多。

他的舌尖继续开垦着方星现的胸口，然后一路下滑到方星现的肚子。他的肚子上有些毛，柳济鸿把脸颊贴了上去磨蹭了一下，毛茸茸的软软的汗毛让他扭了扭腰，夹紧了腿。

多年的性爱让他们早就熟悉彼此的身体，方星现看他屁股扭几度就知道他是想拉屎还是想做爱。

”哥，别玩了，“方星现被他搞得痒痒，隔着衣服推了推他的头，”来做吧。“

柳济鸿哪里会搭理他，他就像小狗一样继续留恋在方星现的腹肌上，时不时还用鼻息喷喷方星现的肚脐。

[热，好热，想要，快点要我] 他现在只想着要做爱。

头有些沉，但是他挪着挪着，把头靠在方星现的裤裆上。抬手拉下了方星现的灰色运动裤，用鼻尖隔着裤子隔着纯棉内裤摩擦着他的性器。

然后又扯下他的内裤，掏出了半硬的阴茎。

[嘻，就是这个] 他有意识的知道这个东西会带给他快乐。双手扶着方星现的性器，用脸颊蹭了蹭。

方星现也一天没洗澡，到了晚上男人味儿有点重，这却加深了柳济鸿的情欲。

他张开嘴准备好好的品尝一下捏在手里的阴茎。

柳济鸿用舌尖点了点他的马眼，然后伸出软嫩的舌头舔了舔他饱满的龟头，尝起来腥腥咸咸的。

"济鸿，别。” 方星现被他的举动吓了一跳，柳济鸿很少为他口交，偶尔几次也是方星现撒娇卖乖求来的。

“呜..." 柳济鸿压根没听见，张开唇瓣含住了方星现的前端。他把头往前凑了凑，强制的把性器往喉咙口里送，想用温暖的口腔和紧缩的喉口来取悦这个还没进入状态的玩意。

”嘶，别“ 方星现闭上了眼，他有点难堪，眼前的这个人已经超出了他的认知。

嘴里的东西开始变硬，柳济鸿满意的抽动起来。紧缩的喉咙口压着方星现的龟头，温暖的口腔包裹着他的小方，他一瞬间也来了兴致。

情欲烧过了理智，此时两人就像是只想追求性的野狗。

”深点，下面都没进去。“方星现挺了挺腰，揪着柳济鸿的金链子。

柳济鸿加快了耸动的速度，他的脸还扎到了方星现有些硬的浓密阴毛。

”唔...."他一边前后抽动一边用手解开自己的裤子。太热了，真的太热了。他只想做爱。

方星现抚着他的后脖子，“嘶…爽” 柳济鸿很少为他服务，即使服务了也没有那么投入尽兴过。

从心理上有一种征服的感觉，让方星现得到了极大地满足。

他摸摸柳济鸿鼓起的脸颊，把他的刘海扫到后面。这样方星现可以清清楚楚看着胯间的人。

马眼渗出一丝咸咸的液体，刺激了柳济鸿的味觉。他嘴里分泌出更多的涎液

柳济鸿加快了速度。持续要好一会儿，他觉得下颚有点疼，边把嘴里的阴茎吐出来，然后侧着脸舔着那根肉棍。

“唔…啧啧…唔。” 被药物控制的实在无力，甚至胃里有开始火烧火燎。

柳济鸿满脸通红，把头靠在方星现的右边大腿上，眼神却一刻都没离开他握着的火热。

“星现……” 他呜咽道，“帮我。”

方星现摘了眼镜，拍拍他的脸，示意他可以了别舔了。

他弯腰把着柳济鸿的腋下，把他拎到自己怀中。

“哥，” 方星现盯着柳济鸿这副迷离的神情，“你想要我操你吗”

柳济鸿开了开眼睛，看到熟悉的嘴唇，熟悉的眼睛，右脸颊上的痣。

“要。” 他伸脖子，这是他索吻的意思。

“我后面都麻了，快进来。”

方星现遵从他的意思，吻上他有些颤抖的唇瓣。他的嘴里带着酒精的味道，带着自己的腥臭味，还有特殊的只属于柳济鸿的味道。

当方星现的嘴唇附上来的时候，柳济鸿就像是得到了指示，将自己的嘴唇，牙齿，舌头一并交给他，与他纠缠。

柳济鸿用舌头缠着方星现的舌头，他想更深入的与他交融在一起。

他用舌尖舔过方星现的上颚，平时他们做爱的时候方星现最喜欢自己这样。

“呃...嗯..."果不其然方星现发出呻吟。方星现知道柳济鸿的撩拨意味着他一定开始发骚了。

他一只手摸了下去，解开柳济鸿的裤子，拉下他的内裤，抚上他的臀瓣。

柳济鸿感到方星现的手揉捏着自己的臀肉，便更加来劲了。

他放过方星现的嘴唇，舔弄的他的耳垂。

舔耳垂是方星现惯用的调情方法，每次柳济鸿都会被爽到憋不住呻吟，但他从来不给方星现弄。

今天为了鼓励方星现玩自己的屁股更加用力，他也用这招挑逗。

果不其然，方星现的呼吸加重了，”哼啊，济鸿。“ 他揉捏的动作更加用力。

”可以了，呼。可以来了。“ 柳济鸿扭扭臀部，想是要把他的手甩开。

他双手撑住方星现的肩上，跨坐在他身上，然后扯下自己的内裤。

”快点进来，我好热。“

————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	4. Chapter 4

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

7.无缝连接

方星现的手指绕到了柳济鸿的后穴，指尖抵在穴口蹭了蹭，然后拉了拉那处边上的几根毛。

昨天晚上他们也折腾到了午夜，今天柳济鸿的状态很欢迎他的进入。

手再往前慢慢伸过去，是柳济鸿早已硬的发胀的阴茎。方星现有些坏心的撸了撸，引得柳济鸿在他的身上直磨蹭。

”别玩了，快点。“

”哥就那么想要吗。“

”我要，我要。“柳济鸿快疯了。

柳济鸿从来不在性事上那么坦诚，每次方星现逗弄他问他要不要做爱的时候，他都是一巴掌挥过去笑骂他狗崽子。

而今天，面前这个人到底是谁。

”你是谁？“方星现问。

”我是谁？”柳济鸿迷迷糊糊，他只想让方星现的阴茎插进来，满足他。

“是的，你是谁。”

“我，柳济鸿。” 他的双腿夹紧，声音虚弱如同鬼魅。

不是，这个陌生的人，不是。他是被性药控制的疯子。方星现肚子里一股无名的火，他一把扯过柳济鸿的后发，让他直视自己。

“你是柳济鸿，你是有骚病的柳济鸿。”

柳济鸿满眼通红，他想骂回去狗崽子，但是他的理智已经被吞噬。方星现说的没错，他真的病了，他真的疯了。

“你为什么还不进来。”他边扭边撒娇。说着又亲了亲方星现的耳垂脸颊。

方星现一把搂住他乱动的腰肢，手指终于大发慈悲的摸索进他温暖的后穴。柳济鸿顿时就老实了。

“...快点，直接插进来两根。”

方星现又刺进去一根，在里面搅动着。药物和前一夜的开拓让里面软成一汪春水，方星现觉得下体有点兴奋，他也想进入了。

“济鸿，乖点。”方星现的食指和中指前后抽插着，“我再弄开一点就可以插了。”

等到里面松的差不多了，方星现用力拍了下柳济鸿的臀瓣，“抬起来，”

早已在情欲中沦陷的柳济鸿满脸红晕，直了直腰身。

方星现一手扶着自己的性器，一手托着柳济鸿的屁股，然后让他慢慢坐下去。

“呃呃啊。” 终于插进来了，柳济鸿得到了满足，愉快的扭了扭腰。

“动一动，狗崽子。”他要求道。

没有人比方星现还要熟悉柳济鸿的身体了，他握着柳济鸿的腰，顶着自己的公狗腰，把阴茎往里面送了送。

“对，嗯....就是这样，操我“ 柳济鸿满身都是潮红色的，“方星现，方星现。”

柳济鸿失去理智的扭动，而方星现也配合的挺着。体内的硬棒的顶端被胡乱的耸动，不经意就顶到了柳济鸿的前列腺，快感刹那间如同潮水用来。

“啊啊....嘶...." 柳济鸿下意识的缩紧肛道，一些前列腺液渗出龟头。

”呜呜呜，再用力点。“他睁开一直下垂的眼睛，哀求着。

方星现咬咬牙抽出性器，红色的肠肉也被翻了出来。后穴失去了肉棒，留下一个小洞合不上。

一巴掌打在柳济鸿圆润的屁股上，臀瓣上马上显出一个红色的手印。

"跪好。” 他扶着柳济鸿跪趴在沙发上，命令道。

柳济鸿张了张嘴，有些不满。但还是乖乖的跪着撅起屁股。

真他妈骚，方星现暗叹。

然后把手上硬的和棍子一样的阴茎又送了进去。

“呜呜呜呜！！啊啊啊” 这个体位比刚才的骑乘更加深入，柳济鸿发出了尖叫。他的包皮上湿漉漉的一片，撅起的屁股夹紧肛道收缩就会感觉到快感一波波从体内扩散到四肢百骸。

方星现也被他温软的肠肉夹得有些呼吸不稳。“呃...哥，济鸿。” 然后加快了抽插的速度。

上身贴在沙发上的柳济鸿被撞的一直往前耸，嘴里含糊着支离破碎的呻吟，“用力，再用力点。方星现，方星现。“

他现在不仅想要被插入，还想要被点燃。[把我燃烧吧，把我吃掉吧。]

方星现低头看着柳济鸿发骚的穴口紧紧裹住自己的阴茎，汗湿的大腿内侧黏黏的。

虽然方星现很乐意平日里温柔的年上恋人对自己像发情的猫一样求欢，但是一想到这样的情欲来自于别人下的药，方星现就气不打一出来。

他抽出了阴茎，再狠狠的往肉洞里插进去，他压在柳济鸿汗湿的背上，手肘紧紧地勒住他的脖子。

"说，为什么今天不接我电话。” 方星现恶狠狠的在他耳边质问。

“啊嗯...嗯....”身下柳济鸿还在扭动，像是只为了追求性爱的疯子。

“问你为什么要吃别人给的东西。” 又是抽出肉棍再狠狠压进去。

“呜呜呜....” 柳济鸿有意识到方星现在质问自己，但他无法回答。他思绪破碎，整个人如同一滩泥，随着做爱而晃动。

他已经不属于他自己了。就像是被章鱼爪吸住的鱼，被玫瑰花茎缠住的鸟。

柳济鸿现在只想让方星现占有他，燃烧他，两个人一起化为灰烬。

“星现....别停......哈啊，再操操我。” 他伸手掰开臀瓣。

即使方星现知道柳济鸿现在已经是没有理智了，但他还是顺从他，无数次用力的将自己插进去。

“嗯啊...啊...."柳济鸿什么都说不出来了，只能张着嘴呻吟。沉浸在快感中根本思考不了。

方星现看着他哇哇乱叫，一阵狠命的抽插，手握着柳济鸿湿漉漉的阴茎，揉搓着他敏感的龟头。“妈的骚猪，操死你，操死你。”

“再用力....操死我...操死我！”

方星现的肉棒在肠壁内上下左右的搅动，顶得柳济鸿的臀肉不住的颤抖。而他被方星现把握的阴茎也流下了不少淫液，还混着精液和尿液。

房间里不停地回荡着柳济鸿的呻吟，噗嗤噗嗤的黏糊水声还有肉体碰撞的声音。

“不行了.....狗崽子....我要....呜....我要射了....."

方星现操弄的越来越快，手上也加快了速度，柳济鸿被操麻了的后穴能感觉到因为摩擦而火辣辣的疼。随着一道白光，柳济鸿的性器射出一股液体。

“唔....啊！” 他放浪的尖叫。

高潮过后的柳济鸿差点昏迷过去，他晕晕乎乎的趴着。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

8.无东西可射了那就尿吧

“哥”方星现凑过去咬他的脖子，“哥射了，我还没有呢。” 说完恶作剧式的往里捅了捅。

柳济鸿身上依然火热，射精后的他像是要到了天堂，脑子里只剩白光。

“那你再操我。我里面好热…星现…好热啊。” 边说边配合的抬手撑开屁股。

“操…骚货”方星现低吼一声，直起腰杆，忍不住握住他的腰，配合着往上顶弄，将大龟头送到更深处。

柳济鸿嘴里不停地发出轻哼和喘息，双手撑着沙发扶手，不断地扭动柔韧的腰肢，调整着阴茎在自己身体里的方向。“嗯……嗯 又要了…嗯…要…星现。” 他对方星现的炙热的阳器将他填满的感觉上瘾了。

“浪货…真浪。”方星现额头也舒服得直滴汗，身下的动作越来越狠。

“嗷嗷嗷！”柳济鸿被顶的快要飞出去。肠壁的疯狂摩擦让他的前面又硬起来。

他抓过方星现箍着自己腰的手，放在自己的乳头上，“摸摸他…痒…” 他回头看了眼方星现，眼里满是情欲和撒娇。

方星现惩罚性的揉捏着他的乳头，指尖狠狠地碾压进了娇嫩的乳头，将乳头整个形状都挤压得变成了不规则形状，柳济鸿瞬间尖叫出声。“啊啊！！狗崽子！疯子！”

即使柳济鸿叫疼了方星现也不会放过他，他继续拉扯着无辜的乳头，还用指甲掐弄着它顶端最娇嫩的皮。

“啊--好疼，破了，要破了…”柳济鸿感到破皮的火辣辣的疼，但他却无法叫方星现停下来。他好爱，这种疼痛感让他觉得自己还是活着的。

他仰起头喘息呻吟着， 快感早已淹没了他。

“又要射了……” 柳济鸿的声音带着哭腔，也听不出是难过还是舒服。

“不行…”方星现的手指按住柳济鸿的尿口。“哥你刚射过。”

“让我射…求你…星现…让我射吧。”柳济鸿的声音带着哭腔，眼圈都是红的。被控制的阳器有点疼，他扭着腰，吸了吸后穴。希望方星现赶紧射出来，自己也可以纾解。

方星现看他实在痛苦的样子，便撒手松开了对他的禁锢。“哥，等我，等我。” 方星现加快了速度，把阴茎埋的更深。

柳济鸿被恐怖的快感刺激的全身痉挛，爽的眼睛翻白，在方星现几个深插射到肠道深处后，他的肉棒射出了液体。

“淅沥淅沥”。透明的液体顺着他的大腿流了下来。

“唔唔唔唔……” 柳济鸿伸长了脖子，他终于得到满足和解放。然后脱力的摊在了沙发上。

由于身下的伴侣罢工，方星现拔出了坚挺的肉棒。

“把你惯的。”

他见柳济鸿被操的全身酥软，四肢大敞的瘫在沙发上。被操开的屁眼更是红肿着，里面的肠肉都被操的外翻，下面的小嘴生生被干出一个手指大小的洞。摸了摸自己的小兄弟，把他塞到柳济鸿被精液打湿的大腿间，磨蹭了几下射在了白花花的屁股上。

这一番折腾下来，方星现也实在体力不支，拿来浴巾给两人胡乱的擦了擦，给柳济鸿喂了点水，从裤子口袋里摸出电子烟吸了两口。

首尔的夜晚喧嚣，谁也猜不到有谁在燃烧。

“我爱你。”

感谢您居然看到了结尾，向您致敬。如若有缘，咱们后会有期。


End file.
